Hyogamon
, |encards= |s1=Ogremon |s2=Fugamon }} Hyogamon is an Icy Digimon. A snow Digimon related to Ogremon and holding an ice club. It doesn't have any mercy on those who step in its territory. It attacks with a cold fist and an ice club.Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. Attacks * : Pummels enemies with its icy club. * : Hurls a giant ball of ice. *'Snow Barrier': Raises a wall of ice from the ground. *'Throwing Ice' *'Re-Initialize' (Dope Cancel): Lowers enemies stat increases. *'Ice Punch': Attacks with a fist of powerful cold. *'Snow Punch': Fires a beam of energy from its fist in the shape of its head, similar to Leomon's "Fist of the Beast King". Design Hyogamon is a Digimon that resembles a blue ogre with long, unkempt white hair, pointed ears adored by earrings, a single horn, and an icicle jutting from each of its shoulders. It's known for having its mouth open nearly all the time with an exaggerated lower jaw similar to and has fang-like tusks on its upper jaw like a traditional . It wears a black loincloth with a belt, black belts on its right arm, nothing on its left arm, blue bandages on its right leg, and black belts on its left leg. It carries an icicle as a weapon. It has a on its left arm below its shoulder icicle, metal studs on the knuckles of its left hand, and a scar on the back of its right hand. Etymology ;Hyougamon (ヒョーガモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(Ja:) "}}. ;Hyogamon Name used in Digimon World and other American English media. *(Ja:) "}}. Fiction Digimon World Hyogamon is a wild Digimon found in Freezeland and Ice Sanctuary. It sometimes drops Sirloin upon defeat. Digimon World 2 Hyogamon digivolves from SnowGoburimon and can digivolve into WaruMonzaemon. Digimon World 3 Hyogamon is only available as a Black Champion Card with 12/10. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Hyogamon card is #059 and is a Champion level Ice-type card with 1200 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Icy Cudgel": inflicts 460 damage. * "Ice Mace": inflicts 250 damage. * "Snow Barrier": inflicts 0 damage, and counters attack. It has no support effect. Digimon World: Next Order A Hyogamon disguises itself as and bullies other Digimon, in an attempt to have the beat up the real Justimon. When Koromon tells the that Justimon is in Faulty Ex Machina, the Hero finds "Justimon" bullying a Guardromon and Hagurumon and the Hero attacks and defeats "Justimon" to defend the two Digimon. After being defeated, "Justimon" runs away yelling that it will get revenge and the two Digimon comment that "Justimon" talked weird and was weaker than usual. "Justimon" sends a DigiMail to the Hero, demanding they come see it, and when the Hero does, they find that the real Justimon has no clue what DigiMail they are talking about. Putting the facts together, Justimon realises that Hyogamon had disguised itself as Justimon and had been doing evil things to give Justimon a bad name, and wanted the Hero to beat up Justimon as a result of this. The Hero, realising that Hyogamon did indeed fake the entire thing due to the fact it used Ice attacks, got Justimon's name wrong, and posed incorrectly, trusts the real Justimon. Admitting it had faked the entire thing, Hyogamon attacks the duo, though Justimon easily defeats Hyogamon. Hyogamon is a Ice Virus type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from SnowAgumon, ClearAgumon and SnowGoblimon and can digivolve into Zudomon, BlueMeramon and IceLeomon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Hyogamon is #161, and is a Champion-level, Technical-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 164 HP, 178 MP, 113 Attack, 92 Defense, 73 Spirit, 72 Speed, and 43 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and Protect 3 traits. It dwells in the Access Glacier. Hyogamon digivolves from SnowGoblimon. In order to digivolve to Hyogamon, your Digimon must be at least level 23, with 110 attack. Digimon Heroes! Hyougamon is card 6-338. Notes and references